Jealousy Is A Funny Thing
by Nkiruka J
Summary: This is the story of how perfect Anya becomes jealous of the attention that little Amy Cahill is getting by being Ian Kabra's new love an how she gets her revenge.
1. Preface

_Jealousy Is A Funny Thing_

Preface

Jealousy is a funny thing. It can happen to everyone. To girls who are insecure, girls who are stuck-up, girls who are shy, girls who are boyish, and it can even happen to little old me.

But I never thought that it happened to _her. _Not _her_.

You see jealousy can even happen to girls who are perfect

My name is Ian Kabra and this is the story of what happens when your past/present love finds out about your new love, and how bad things can get. Especially if your past/present love is a professionally trained spy and mean girl.

Trust me never let is happen.

Ever.


	2. The Seed Is Planted

The Seed Is Planted

In high school things are very problematical. To be accepted you have to have all of the following things: money, good looks, humor, and if you're a girl a boyfriend and if you're a guy a girlfriend. I am the kind that needs a girlfriend, and technically after our Cahill 'Truth or Dare' game I had one. I also had all of the other requirements one needs to be considered popular, and therefore I was.

My so-called girlfriends name was Amy Cahill; we had become that during the game. But as I walked throughout the halls of my high school on that auspicious day I wished that I didn't have one and this bro-ha-ha would not have happened.

I was walking and she stopped me. I was completely set on getting to my destination and then I saw a figure in a red Prada sweater dress with black jeans underneath and red and black boots.

"Hey Ian!" it said

I documented the divine voice of Colette Anastasia Swanson-Garcia Shapiro.

"Hey Anya," I responded with a sudden recognition

"How's it goin'?" she asked

"Natalie and I are fine, we're living well without Isabel and Vikram on our own" I told her

"And how's your social life? You know the major things you need to have to be popular! Do you have them all? Did you finally get one? You know a-"

"Girlfriend?" I completed for her "Well-"I started to tell her when Amy bounded up to me

"Hey," she said with her arms around my neck, and that explained it

Anya looked at me as if to say _seriously what's going on?_ But when she saw _my_ face she saw the _seriousness_.

"Wow," Anya murmured

Amy finally noticed that Anya was there "Hi Anya!" she said, her voice full of merriment

"Hi!" Anya said back to her with mock merriment "Are you and Ian like…?"

I said "Well…" at the same time Amy said "Yes" with all the buoyancy in all humanity.

"Well," Anya understood with shock "Isn't that….." she rummage around her mind for the word "Interesting"

"Well, I'm on my way to my next class" I said

"Which is?" Anya inquired

"Science 3"

"Aww" Amy pouted "Mine is Spanish 5"

"Well isn't that a pity?" Anya shot back with her teeth clenched. Then she turned to me and said "Good. My next class is Science 3; I'll show you how to get there"

Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to Science 3.


	3. She And Jealousy Don't Mix

She and Jealousy Don't Mix

_What was up with Anya? _ I thought during Science 3. I watched her in the seat directly in front of mine. She was poised, charming, elegant, exquisite, and valid. She was indeed _faultless._ But did I love Amy or did I love her? How could I have not thought of this when I said those evocative words to Amy? The words _I love you._

But what did it matter to Anya? She never loved me. She swore to me that she didn't and would _never _love me. Why should I sit around waiting for something guaranteed to not happen?

But how do I love Anya. But it was Amy that I loved, no it was Anya, no it was Amy, Anya, Amy, Anya, Amy, Anya, Amy. Then I apprehended _why do I have such a thing for girls whose names start with the letter "a"? _

But no matter. I was in conflict with myself, like Jamie from _The Face on the Milk Carton_.

But what was wrong with Anya? Why had she acted as if all of a sudden she hated Amy? It was me she hated. Except in Korea. In Korea, it was her who came up with the plan of making Amy fall in love with me and let her guard down, and it was her who I had been thinking about that whole time as we carried out the plan in her unreal, unspoken presence. And it was her who had been my beloved girlfriend at the time. And then it was also her who battered me for trapping the Cahill's in a cave, since thathowever, was _not _in the plan.

But I loved her anyway.

Although it had seemed strange for her to have to hold back on Amy.

Was Anya…? I couldn't even think the word…

_Jealous?_

No. Because she and jealousy don't mix.


	4. She Can Be A Mean Girl When She WAnts To

She Can Be a Mean Girl If She Wants To

I may have never mentioned this, but I love Amy's long reddish-brown hair. And today, it was gone.

She cut it off. All of it.

Well not _all_ of it, there's still a few on her head, but the lengthy sleek mane of hair had vanished, and like Angeline from _Dear Dumb Diary_ it did draw more concentration to her face, but _unlike_ Angeline, it did NOT make her look better.

In fact, my so-called 'girlfriend' looked bad. Really bad. Abysmal. Truly abysmal.

People came up to me and teased me.

"Look, it's Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill's _boyfriend_. Yo Ian, tell your girlfriend that she looks _awful _with her new short hair"

But I couldn't tell her that. Because it was true, and she loved it.

Who had done it? I did not know, but I would find out, yes I would. Who had done this to my precious little girlfriend?

And just like I said, I _did_ find out.

Anya had done it.

She had convinced Amy that cutting her hair would look great on her. Someone told me that, she had wanted Amy to seem less attractive to me, and well… she did.

I mean I still love her. I think.

But she's just not as pretty as she used to be to me.

I asked them why she had done it.

They told me that she hadn't told them why, all she said was '_I can be a mean girl when I want to be'_


	5. Lookin' Like A Clown

Lookin' Like a Clown

The next step from cutting off her hair was giving her makeup, tons and tons of makeup. Makeup that made her look like she belonged in the circus. And I have to say, she was _not_ attractive at _all_, not ugly but… _okay_ well ugly, I mean she was hideous! I was soon shameful to be called her boyfriend. That was when I called it quits. I told myself that I had broken up with Amy and I walked like it and acted like it, but Amy didn't think that it was over yet. She was always hanging around me and hanging _off_ me. I didn't see Anya around much anymore, though I knew that it was her behind this. All of it. But I couldn't help myself; I think I was beginning to see who I was actually in love with.

I mean _Anya_ wouldn't be this gullible and take all this advice from _Amy_. _Anya _would stay the same because she thinks she fine just the way she is.

And she is.


	6. My So Called Girlfriend Becomes A Bitch!

My So-Called Girlfriend Becomes A World Class Bitch!

"Now it's over. It's sooooo done!" I shouted to Amy Cahill, as loud as my voice could go

I was breaking up with her. Here's why:

Two days ago Amy had come in and the first words she said to the person sitting next to me were 'Move worm' and they moved. What she said to me was 'Sup son?'

"What?"

"It's my new way of saying hi"

"Just say hi. It's better"

Today she said to a girl who has her head deep in a book the letters 'B.G.G'

The girl said "What does that mean?"

"It means 'Bitch, Get Gangster'" and the girl ran off crying

That was when I said "Now it's over. I'm sooooo done!"

But she said "Ugh, yeah right, you want me, you _need_ me!"

I was furious. I got real close to her face and said

"First of all, little girl it was _I _who made you famous in this school, if it wasn't for me, you would be nothing. Like I would really need someone who looks like a clown has short hair that makes them look ugly and the personality of a stuck up heiress! I do not need YOU, YOU need ME! And now it doesn't even matter to me that Anya sabotaged you! I see that this has gone to your head and I see that even though it was Anya who took out the hair and suggested the makeup, but _this_ was definitely NOT, Anya's doing, you did this to yourself. And even though Anya was convincing you, you're the stupid one. Because it was YOU who believed it! Ugh! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU!"

"Anya… sabotaged me?"

"YES SHE DID! SHE TRIED TO MAKE YOU LOOK BAD TO ME! AND SHE SUCCEEDED! YOU NOW LOOK ATROCIOUS TO ME! I WISH I HAD NEVER PLAYED THAT TRUTH OR DARE GAME!"

Amy was thunderstruck

"Also, "I said really quietly "I know who I'm really in love with. It has always been and always will be the poised, charming, elegant, exquisite, and valid **Colette Anastasia Swanson-Garcia Shapiro!**"

Anya was hiding behind the wall and I went, got her, and dipped her like I did when we got back from Korea.

She beamed like it was the last one she had.

Amy ran away in humiliation and melancholy.


	7. Jealousy Is A Funny Thing

Jealousy Is a Funny Thing

"Now, my dearest, I must know why you sabotaged Amy?" I said to Anya as I stroked my fingers throughout her extensive soft shimmering hair

"Because I wanted to" she shot back at me

"Seriously, love, why?"

She sighed and divulged to me why

"…Jealousy is a funny thing Ian. It can happen to anyone… even me"

"You were jealous?"

She nodded

"I am the person who wants to have everything within my grasp, and when you weren't dating Amy and was chasing me, you were within my grasp and I loved how when I told you that I hated you that it would just make you love me more, but-"

"When I was dating Amy, I wasn't within your grasp, and you felt you needed to change that"

She nodded again and kept her head down.

"I had forgotten that you were a professionally trained spy" I joked while I elevated her head with my finger in an intentionally passionate way "therefore a master at vengeance. I should have told Amy to watch her back"

She shook her head

"The only way you would have known to do that would have been if you knew I was jealous, and you didn't know"

"True," I agreed

There was a pause.

"You do realize what this means right?" she asked

I shook my head

"You know, it means I love you"

The girl I have been chasing since I was 10 was saying the words I have always wanted to hear her say

I nodded right before the unbeatable kiss, and I had kissed Anya before, but this was truly breathtaking. Literally.

"True" I agreed again in the little breath I could get, because Anya was always right.


End file.
